


Sarah Walker Mission Log: Day 845

by Principia



Series: Sarah Walker's Mission Logs [2]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, sarahwalkermissionlog.tumblr.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submission to the Sarah Walker's Mission Logs Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Walker Mission Log: Day 845

Day 845.

*runs hands over hair, eyes obviously red-rimmed*

I can’t believe I’m about to say this, but I… should’ve listened to Carina! 

Spies _shouldn’t_ fall in love. I know Carina was trying to help, showing me what Chuck said, but how is that better? *sighs heavily* I don’t know what I expected to hear, I _know_ Chuck. 

I thought for… a while that maybe I was wrong, maybe I didn’t, I mean, he dove headfirst into this life, the exact life he worked so hard to be free of for _two years_. And now he’s here because of _me_. He thinks he’s been living the life already, and in some ways he _has_ , but that was before the kung fu and the mariachi music and who knows what else. 

General Beckman wouldn’t say, but why would she say we have to protect the world from _Chuck_ if there wasn’t something more to the Intersect 2.0? What kind of _work_ are they going to expect him to do? He’s been assigned to _one_ mission, one _real_ mission, and he almost… that son of a bitch Stromberg thought it sent the right _message_ to flood his vault with Kolokol-1. I mean, if it’s good enough for the Russian Special Forces, who cares that it killed over a hundred hostages the last time they deployed it in public? Thank god we had naloxone in Castle. 

Chuck was _poisoned_ because he was thinking about _me_ instead of the mission. As if what I think about u— _him_ matters. He’s a spy now. Nothing else matters anymore. 

*Sarah reaches forward and shuts off the camera.*


End file.
